


An Apple for Teacher

by Lady_Saddlebred



Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saddlebred/pseuds/Lady_Saddlebred





	An Apple for Teacher

Title:                An Apple for Teacher

Author:            Lady_Saddlebred ([cdelapin@yahoo.com](mailto:cdelapin@yahoo.com))

Archive:          Yes, please

Category:         Q/O, Alternate Reality, Humor, Romance  
   
Rating:             R

Series:              Lessons They Never Taught Me in School (archived)  
   
   
DISCLAIMER:  George Lucas owned everything, until he sold it to Disney. We own nothing, just playing in his playground.  
   
   
My fabulous betas, Merrie and Katbear, did not review this one before posting.  Any mistakes are mine.

  
Special thanks to Helen. 

 

Previous fics in series: all on AO3 website:  
Early Admission  
Lessons They Never Taught Me in School  
Lessons That Were Never on the Syllabus  
That Which Does Not Go to School  
Rainy Day Recess   
Of Popcorn and Pine Trees  
Fit to Print  
Daffodils  
Spring Cotillion  
Is That a Lightsaber I See Before Me  
A Pen for Your Thoughts  
When I Was Your Age  
Partners  
Mum’s the Word

  
<denotes thoughts>

~*~*~*~

   
< _You can do this, Quinn.  You’re a summa cum laude graduate, with a doctorate.  You’re a college professor, a department * **chairman** ,* for heaven’s sake.  You * **can** * do this!>_

  
“Come on, Quinn.  You’re ready.  You can do this.  Trust me.”  Ben nodded encouragingly, clearly fighting not to smile at his lover’s nervousness.  Somehow it wasn’t very comforting.

  
“I’m not so sure, Benjamin.  But I * ** _do_** * trust you.  I only hope your faith in * _ **me**_ * isn’t misguided.”

  
“Not to worry.  I’ll show you exactly what to do.  Just put your hand right here.”  Guiding.  “Good.  That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

  
_< Hmph, easy for * **you** * to say.  Clearly you’ve had a lot more experience with this type of thing than I have.  Ah well, in for a penny, as they say…>_  “On the contrary, I should say it was * ** _very_** * hard indeed.  And apparently about to get even harder yet.”  He slowly moved his hand closer to the target, waiting for something -- * ** _anything_** * -- to happen.  Then looked up expectantly at Ben, trying not to flinch as his hand was manipulated again, even closer.

  
Ben beamed.  “Very good.  Look what just that little bit of effort did for you?  You’re getting better at this all the time.  You’ll be an expert in nothing flat.  Adele will be so proud of you.  I’m proud of you already.” 

  
The kiss was warm, sweet, highly motivating.  Quinn felt himself stiffen with new resolve.  He could do this.  He * ** _would_** * do this.  He * ** _would_** * succeed, and make his Benjamin proud.  Somehow…  Long steadying intake of breath.  “What next?”

  
“Just like I showed you last night.  Remember?  You know what to do.  Just move it up and down, yes, yes, very good.  Very nice.  Feels good, doesn’t it?  Oh yeah, you’re * ** _doing_** * it, babe!  You’ve * ** _got_** * it!  Yeah!  We’re getting it on now!” 

  
Quinn was nonplussed.  “You mean that’s all there is to it?  Just… this?”  He moved his hand again, feeling very daring.

  
“Trust me.  Tonight * ** _I’m_** * the professor.”  Ben considered for a moment, then, “OK, now, you need to push some buttons.  The * ** _right_** * button, at the right time.  Understand?  Let’s take it slowly.  Start here,” indicating, “good.  Now push.  No, harder.  Yeah, that’s it.”

  
Quinn grinned.  “Gee, Professor, I’d do anything for an A.”

  
Ben laughed and gave him another kiss.  “Definitely an A for effort.  Wanna get a jump on the next lesson?”

  
“Why not?  Seems like I’m on a roll.”  
 

“Okay.  Now move it up right here, that’s it, nice and close.  Good.  Now drag down with your fingers.  Do it again.  Yeah, feels good, doesn’t it?  Look at what happened.  Look what you did.  Good job!”

  
“I did that?  Imagine.”

  
“Okay, just a little bit more, then we can stop and get some sleep.  You’ve got an early lab tomorrow.”  He shifted and chuckled at Quinn’s involuntary shiver.  “Remember what comes next?  Uh huh, good, very good.  It’s okay, you’re not going to hurt it, you know.  Just grip it, not too tight, it needs to be able to move.  That’s it, good deal.”

  
Quinn sat back, feeling as if he’d just defended his doctoral thesis all over again.  How many years had it been?  But he did feel rather proud of his achievement.  _< Welcome to the 21st Century, old bean.>_

  
Ben pushed the shiny new MacBook back on the big partner’s desk, then maneuvered until he was straddling Quinn’s lap in the desk chair.  “Good job, Professor Fossil.  Definitely an A for the evening.  Now,” he lowered his voice to a husky whisper and leaned in to nibble at Quinn’s throat just below where the beard stopped, a particularly sensitive spot.  Quinn’s pulse leapt in response, and his arms enfolded his lover and pulled him close.  “Care to try for some … extra credit?”

  
“Lead on, Professor Kensington,” Quinn murmured.  “I place myself in your capable hands.”

  
_~end~_


End file.
